Surprise Of The Fate
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Nick and a new girl in his life. He is similing again [Post Grave Danger] My first fic on English, and isn't my first language [Please be gentle]... all is a challenge of my teacher. Vivi, I really hope that you like it. K just in case.


**_Ok, a lot of you guys know that I'm studying English, so this is a challenge of one of my dearest teachers to force me to publish one of my fics in English. She knows that I write fics in Spanish_**

**_The challenge is post this without her review before, and with no beta. She will visit this site and after that she made her corrections. _**

**_If you finds some mistake, please be gentle, I need to know to make it better. bites nails_**

**_I'm so scared._**

**_Regards_**

**_Paly Messer Stokes_**

_**Title:** **Surprise Of The Fate** Chapter One Sooner (I will post the chapters 2 & 3)_

_**Series:** CSI: Crime Scene Investigation._

_**Character:** Nick/OC_

_**Disclaimer:** I know, Nick isn't mine; he belongs to the CBS, Alliance and Jerry Bruckheimer productions._

_**Dedicated to:** Maia, just for being that she is… my best friend, my sister, my twin, the best gift that the life gives to me. I love you a lot girl._

_Andry & Vivi, because they sooner or later, challenge me to write in English._

_My Sis Tina, and My friend Riversinshine... love ya girls._

**Surprises Of The Fate**

Nick and Grissom are examining one scene. There's a man who was killed by a lot of stabs

-- "He was killed without compassion" – exclaims Nick

-- "Guys… I need you here" – Brass scream

The guys go next to Brass, he shows up a crushed car into a rocks. Nick and Grissom take some pictures and prints, but when the opens the door they found a surprise.

-- "We have another dead body here" – says Nick, Grissom approach to the woman and in the moment that he makes the exam, the woman breath

-- "We need a gurney here!" – Grissom says

The paramedics came to her, and Grissom orders to Nick: -- "Go with her, pick all the stuff you can… she is living evidence."

-- "You got it"

Nicks jumps up to the ambulance and leaves the scene

(Change of scene… Hospital)

Nick arrivals to the emergency room. He watches how the ER team takes the woman. One female voice talks to him

-- "Who are you?"

-- "Nick Stokes, crime lab"

--"What happens to her?"

-- "She is a victim… I need process her."

-- "Ok, come with us to room 3, but in the moment when I say you must go out, you wait outside the door."

-- "All right."

The doctor orders to her team

-- "Listen to me, nobody touch this woman or her stuff without gloves. Any stuff you take away from her, leaves in the floor. Mr. Stokes may process all. You got it?"

We see all the team works in the woman, meanwhile Nick picks the evidence… in that moment all the monitors starts to making noise

-- "Doctor, the pressure is down."

-- "I need atropine, and one tube number 8."

-- "Ultrasound it's ready"

-- "Damn it… we have internal hemorrhage and one lung collapsed."

-- "I drain it here… Mr. Stokes, can you wait outside please, when we stabilized her you can come here."

-- "Thanks."

Nick leaves the room, just in the moment when the nurse says:

-- "She is fiber."

-- "Charging 200."

Nick is watching outside how the treat the victim. After so many shots, the doctor look at him and move her head saying "No"

The doctors came out, Nick go to her.

-- "She was very injured."

-- "I'm sorry"

-- "You can go inside to process her… we don't have any problem."

-- "Thanks… can I ask you one question?"

-- "Tell me."

-- "Why you let me in?"

-- "Ah… I used to work with the crime lab"

-- "Here?"

-- "No, in New York."

-- "What is your name doctor?"

-- "Sorry, my name is Maureen Anderson, attending of the emergency room" – Maureen extends her hand to Nick.

One voice interrupted

-- "Doctor Anderson… we got two food poisons."

-- "Ok, well nobody gets in to room 3 until Mr. Stokes finished to process it, the food poison to curtain one. Mr. Stokes, go ahead… the room is yours."

Maureen running away fast, the first gurney is coming. Nick just only watches her

(Change of scene)

The next day in the crime lab

Nick and Greg are in the lab made a research about all the stuff that was picked up the last night. At the same time Maureen is talking to the receptionist of the crime lab.

-- "Good morning… I'm seeking for Nick Stokes."

-- "Your name is?"

-- "Maureen Anderson."

-- "Wait for a second please."

In a few seconds Nick goes to the reception.

-- "Dr. Anderson."

-- "Mr. Stokes… I came here to give to you this… may be you will interested" – She extend him one envelope.

-- "Thanks a lot."

-- "It's her lab exams… by the way… you identified her?"

-- "The coroner is in that."

Both look each other and smiling. At the same time, in the glass wall, all the team looks this scene

-- "I have to go… last night was my all night shift, and came here after that."

-- "Thank you, a lot."

Maureen turns out, and she leaves the lab. All the guys waiting for a Nick's move, but nothing happen.

(Change of scene)

Nick, Cath and Warrick is working in progress.

-- "Damn it!"

-- "What's up Nick?" – ask Cath.

-- "A metal… I cut myself."

-- "Come on, I'll take you the hospital. Warrick, call Greg, you need support here."

-- "All right."

Nick and Cath go to the car

(Change of scene)

-- "Something new?"- Maureen makes a pony tail at the time that ask to the receptionist.

-- "Nothing Dr."

-- "I'm going to the lounge"

-- "Ok"

Maureen leaves.

Nick and Cath arrivals to ER.

-- "Good afternoon, I need help with this officer." – says Cath

The receptionist calls the doctor room. Maureen is coming out and finds Nick

-- "Mr. Stokes."

-- "Dr. Anderson."

--"Tell me what happen?"

Cath says.

-- "He made a cut in the crime scene, may he need stitches."

In Maureen eyes we see intrigue; she asked "Who is the woman who came here with Nick? Can she is his girlfriend?"

-- "I call the lab meanwhile you are with the doctor."

-- "Yes boss."

When Maureen listen that phrase, she smiles.

-- "Let me see… uh, it's a ugly cut… little but ugly… you just need two stitches and antibiotics… ah and one shot for the tetanus."

-- "A shot?"

-- "Come on… or you are like my brother with the shots?"

Nick just laugh.

Maureen starts to clean Nick's injury… the both are in silence. Maureen finished the stitches: -- "You're ready… now I let you shot."

Nicks roll over his sleeve, but Maureen looks him and says: - "No… it's not in the arm."

Nicks looks her scary.

-- "If you want I call a nurse."

-- "No, no… that's ok."

Nicks takes of his pants, discovering his butt, and Maureen shot him.

-- "We finished… you can't wet the patch. When you take a shower, may you involving your hand in a plastic bag. You need back here in three days, to see it and remove the suture."

-"All right."

-- "Ah, I forgot this."

Maureen gives to him a candy bar. Nick looks at her.

-- "You're a very good patient… you deserve a candy."

-- "Maureen… When I see you again?"

-- "In two days more."

Nick gives to her a little kiss in her cheek

-- "I'm glad to see you again."

-- "Me too."

(Two Days Later)

Nick is in the hospital, he is sit in the waiting room, and see Maureen runs around the hall, but she looks him and stops.

-- "Nick, Why don't you call?"

-- "I don't want to interrupted."

-- "No, come here."

-- "Are you Ok?" – Nick observe that Maureen looks tired… very tired

-- "It's the weather, don't worry."

Maureen looks the injury: - "You're Ok… even you don't have a scar… congrats."

- "Thank You."

Maureen smile, and give him another candy bar: - "For being a good patient; come on, I walk with you to the exit."

Nick just smile.

Nick and Maureen walk away, but Maureen feels so weak and she blackout. Nick put his arms around her.

- "I need help here!"

A doctor and a nurse run to bring help.

-- "She got fever."

-- "It's her appendix… we're going upstairs in 3 minutes."

Nick looks worried… the receptionist tells him: -- "If you want wait for her… she will be in the four floor."

-- "Does she like the flowers?"

-- "Yes… that's a good choice."

Nick goes to the hospital store.

Change of Scene

After few hours, we'll see Nick go to the four floor, he is carrying white roses.

-- "Good afternoon… I want to know it is possible see Maureen Anderson?"

-- "Of course, she is in room 403."

-- "Thanks."

Nick knocks the door.

-- "Come in."

-- "Hi."

-- "Nick… What are you doing here?"

-- "I want to know about you."

-- "I was better… so long ago I wasn't a patient."

Nick smiles: -- "These are for you."

-- "Thank you… you can't do this." – She gives to him a smile.

-- "You gave me candies… I give to you flowers."

Nick is coming to the bed; he leaves the flowers in a table.

-- "Come… sit here."- Maureen invites Nick to take sit in the bed.

-- "Well, but I need to do one thing before."

-- "What?"

Nick approaches to her, and put his lips in her forehead.

-- "No… you don't have fever."

Maureen moves her head to stay front to front with Nick; he gives to her a little kiss in her lips. Maureen kiss him back.

-- "Get well soon… I want a non medical appointment with you."

Maureen smiles: -- "I promise you."

Both stay together in the room.


End file.
